The Adventures of Yngossen the Wanderer and The Outlaw!
by SWEETROLL
Summary: Yngossen and his companion have just escaped the Oblivion incident and are now trying to get into Skyrim. (First fan-fiction so I would like some feedback)


It was a cold and snowy night. Yngossen the Wanderer was prepared to die. This bald Nord was on the brink of freezing to death with his companion, Vekgeir the Wide.

"Sir, I see a wagon!"

"What are you waiting for? Go after it!" He yelled as the fat Nord slowly waddled toward the wagon. The driver of the wagon suddenly stopped as soon as he saw Vekgeir. The driver began to speak.

"What are you doing on such a cold and snowy night?"

"Sir, would you please take us to the next town over? We have gold to pay for the trip."

"Ok fine." Yngossen and Vekgeir grabbed their stuff and entered the wagon.

"Where are you heading?" "Helgen." "After this Oblivion incident we would like to have something normal for once."

"You are lucky, Helgen is my destination too." "You see that I am sweet roll transporter, with all the bags of sweet rolls." "I am making a big shipment to a sweet roll seller called Barnhild Enrarkessen." So after a few hours of riding the driver of the wagon asked

"What is your name?"

"Yngossen." "What is yours?"

"Does it matter?"

"No not really."

"I will tell you either way." "My name is Gaulbald."

"Wait a second, I remember your face, you are the Outlaw!"

"Now you know too much, I am afraid I can't let you live anymore."

"Yngossen let's get out of here!" Vekgeir did not grab any of his things. He just jumped out of the wagon. Yngossen followed. They started running as fast they could. In the distance they could hear Gaulbald saying

"Come back!" "I did not kill you yet!" They saw the Outlaw get of his wagon and grab a bow and the he started firing arrows at them. They ran for hours hoping that they would lose him. Soon they stopped hearing the voice that said those words.

"Vekgeir?"

"What?"

"How are we going to get out of here now?"

"The border to Skyrim is not that far away."

"How are we going to reach Helgen?"

"Gaulbald is probably waiting for us in Falkreath." "Only one option then, we have to go through the Pale pass."

Yngossen looked at Vekgeir and then saw that Vekgeir was shot in the thigh. Vekgeir pulled out his arrow and the responded with the look he got with

"Go on without me."

"No, I am going to carry you all the way to Helgen if I have to." Vekgeir fell on the floor and the proceeded with trying to convince Yngossen in leaving him behind.

"I am injured really bad leave me or we are both going to die in this cold."

"Get up!"

"I am not leaving you behind." He then helped Vekgeir up. "You might have jumped out in a hurry my fat friend but I grabbed something first." He pulls out a sweet roll, the proceeds to toss it on him.

"Eat." "You will need strength for the trip ahead of us."

"SWEET ROLLS! YEAH, I COULD BARELY CONTAIN MYSELF FROM EATING THAT BATCH BACK THERE!" He then proceeded to eat the sweet roll in one bite.

"Okay let's go. "This is going to be a long trip but with perseverance and strength will we get through this."

"Do you have any more sweet rolls?"

"No now let's go." Vekgeir started walking with Yngossen's help. After a few hours they heard this voice saying

"Yngossen, where are you? I want to have a conversation. Yngossen then quickly whispered

"Vekgeir hide."

Vekgeir started to climb a tree but was failing miserably. So he just dived into the snow and he seemed to be camouflaged. Yngossen then started to try climbing up a tree and succeeded. The voice was starting to fade. As soon as the coast was clear they started walking again.

"I see it!"

"Vekgeir, we are going into Skyrim."

"Thank the Nine Divines that the Outlaw did not catch us. I heard that he skins and then eats the flesh of his victims." "I see a lot of guards, 20 counting."

"We are not going to get through there without our gold bribe. We left it in the wagon."

"Wait a second I see the Outlaw." "Let's reveal him."

"No then we would not have anyway of fast transport to Helgen, we would have to walk. Let's threaten to reveal him to get us through and to Helgen and then we ditch him."

"Ok let's do that."

Vekgeir and Yngossen then approached the wagon from behind and jumped in it and then whispered into to the ear of the Outlaw, "Get us through the border or we will expose you." The outlaw said nothing but instead just nodded.

"Halt!" said 3 guards in unison.

"I am seeking passage to Helgen, I am sweet roll transporter. These men here are the people who help me with carrying sweet rolls."

"Rolaent go check the bags." The guard then went down a flight of stairs and then the gates opened.

"Okay everybody out of the cart." Several guards had now drawn their bows. "

If you try anything we will shoot you." Rolaent searched all the bags which only had sweet rolls and gold for getting through until he found a mace and a bow.

"What are you doing with these weapons if you are a simple sweet roll transporter?"

The Outlaw responded with "In my business you travel on many roads where sometimes you are easy prey for bandits. We have to protect ourselves." Almost as if he knew that he was going to ask that question.

"Why do one of the helpers have an arrow in his thigh?"

"We got attacked and we barely managed to escape, my helper got shot in the process." "Ok but now these weapons are property of the Empire, we don't want you causing trouble. You can find new weapons in the next town over, Falkreath. We assure you that you will have no problem traveling there because we have guards all around."

"So me and my helpers will be ok?" "Yes we have a 5 guards at every 1 mile. At the town we also have a doctor." "Ok let's go."

They made a deal with each other not to attack. After a few hours of riding they reached Falkreath, Yngossen was very doubtful about the Outlaw keeping his deal. As soon as the Outlaw went into a weapon shop to get new weapons. Yngossen grabbed the wagon and all the items and started to head towards to Helgen with Vekgeir. They were halfway to Helgen when they heard rustling and saw branches falling down and they realized that they are about to be ambushed, he then made the horses go at maximum speed they looked behind them and they saw the Outlaw and a bunch of other bandits. The weapons of the bandits were stained with the blood of Falkreath villagers, after hours of riding the Outlaw and his bandits stopped following them. They took a break. They were eating sweet rolls. They fed a few sweet rolls to the horses, Vekgeir bit into a very stale and hard sweet roll and after tasting it he threw it to the side.

"Tastes like giant's shit, and it is as hard as rock!" He said a little too loud because out of nowhere a bandit came. He tried to attack Vekgeir from behind but Vekgeir heard him and was able to stop him from stabbing him. But the bandit still managed to stab Vekgeir in the leg to immobilize him, but right before he was about to deliver the finishing blow Yngossen came out of nowhere and hit the bandit with the stale sweet roll. Once he hit him he did not stop, he killed him. Bludgeoned to death by a sweet roll, such a bad way to go.

Vekgeir barely managed to get up and when he did the farthest he went was the wagon before he collapsed. As soon as he regained his strength he said, "Hurry Helgen is not that far away they are guards waiting for the Outlaw there."

Yngossen grabbed the dagger off of the bandit, he also found a bow. Yngossen then got into the wagon then whipped the horses, they went at a very fast speed. They could hear bandits in the background chasing after them. The first bandit carriage came up from nowhere and started to throw rocks.

"Vekgeir start throwing sweets roll!" "BUT SWEET ROLLS!" "We will die if you do not start throwing sweet rolls. That means no more sweet rolls at all!"

After hearing that sentence he started throwing sweet rolls frantically at the driver of the carriage. One eventually hit the driver in the head which had knocked him out and the horses lost control, the carriage hit a tree. "Stale sweet roll!"

Now two carriages came on each side. Rocks were starting to damage the carriage. Vekgeir seeing that they would die if he did not do something so he grabbed a sweet roll sack and then started getting ready to throw it, after getting ready he threw it and it took out a carriage. He now saw that they're only 2 carriages left. Vekgeir now took his last sack of sweet rolls and threw it at the other carriage. The carriage did not get affected but the bag fell and now block the wheels and then the carriage flipped over. They was now 1 carriage left which had the Outlaw and his final 4 bandits with him.

"I see Helgen!" "We might make it!" "We are going to patch you up when we get there." But before that happened tk but now this is property of the times you are easy prey for bandits. nsporter ybody out of the cart. Several guards had now dhe outlaw then pulled out a bow. The bandit thought about turning around because they were going to be heavily outnumbered in Helgen. But the outlaw made the bandit continue forward. The Outlaw readied his bow and took an arrow, nobody noticed it but before you know it he let the arrow fly, it hit Vekgeir right in the heart.

Yngossen did not notice, he was busy getting the carriage into Helgen. The outlaw was happy that he killed one of them so he wanted to make sure that the other one died too. He drew his bow again, grabbed an arrow from his quiver and shot at Yngossen. The Outlaw's arrow missed and it just passed right by Yngossen's head. He heard it and now turned around, he now saw Vekgeir on the floor of the carriage.

"VEKGEIR! VEKGEIR!" He realized that Vekgeir was dead. All he cared about now was surviving, he continued toward Helgen and then the bandits finally turned back.

When he reached Helgen he was greeted by 20 guards unsheathing their swords.

"I am friendly, I was trying to get away from the bandits."

"Neeshi, search him." A man who looked like a commander said while he pointed at an argonian guard and then pointed at Yngossen. The argonian guard slowly walked over there and then started to check every part of the nord's body.

"Nothing." The argonian guard said softly. "But I saw a dead man in a carriage." "Explain that."

"He was my traveling companion, we were on our way to Helgen when we were attacked. We only managed to escape by throwing our sacks of sweet rolls at them."

"Is it just me or does this sound fishy." Said one guard. The argonian guard agreed.

"Fine that's not what happened." "We shot them with our bows, I could not just stand killing people."

"So where is your bow?" "In the carriage." The argonian then entered the carriage searched and then found the bow and only one arrow left.

"I still do not trust you."

"Well you have to because I am the only one that knows who are the bandits and how many are left."

"So how many?" "5 left, but when they first attacked us they came from Falkreath with bloody weapons but only 3 of them had bloody weapons which probably means that they are more back at Falkreath. They are coming."

Later that night Yngossen buried Vekgeir. On his grave he placed a sweet roll that he had in his personal sack.

"Rest in Peace." He then went over to the barracks in Helgen to talk to the captain. "So what are we going to do know?"

"We wait and see if they attack."

"No that is a stupid plan."

"You have a better plan?"

"Let's bring the fight to them. They are still trying to regroup if we go to Falkreath right now we can catch and kill them."

"No, my plan is to stay here and protect the citizens. It would be useless to try to attack, half of my men do not know how to even fight. All they do is just arrest the old drunk at the bar every time he has too much mead."

"So we just train them, how many guards?"

"15, but they are very stubborn."

"Then let's get to work." Over the next few days those 15 soldiers had the hardest work in their lives. The first day they practiced sword fighting, for the first few hours the Captain taught them how to fight and then they paired each other up and then they started fighting with training swords, the Captain would walk around and give tips to everyone. Each hour they would switch partners. The best of each hour would duel with Yngossen who is pretty good sword fighter himself. They worked for 16 hours, 1 hour of break only. In the last 2 hours instead of dueling with each other they dueled with the already trained soldiers. To their delight the newly trained soldiers beat the already trained soldiers. That was a good sign. The next day, they trained them in running, they ran around Helgen four times. Whoever got the best time could ride in the wagon for the next run. Each run took 2 hours. After running they stopped and started to drink water. Each trainee had at least 2 buckets of water.

As soon as they were rested and ready to run again they heard this voice.

"They're here! They're here!" In the distance you could hear war cries of bandits.

"Men get to the barrack and grab your weapons!"

Every soldier frantically ran to the barrack and grabbed a sword and put on their armor. Some soldiers were too scared to fight, they had skin equally pale to vampire skin. But most of the soldiers were prepared to fight and die for Helgen. By the time the soldiers came out they heard this voice.

"Just get you and your people out of Helgen and leave it to us and we will not kill anybody, understand?"

"I will defend Helgen with my life, I will certainly not give Helgen to scum of the Nirn bandits like you!"

The Outlaw looked fuming, he then took out his sword and screamed "attack!" The bandits at the front with the Outlaw were just a diversion while the other bandit came in from the other side of town.

An epic battle emerged. The first thing that happened was the archers at the gate shooting at the Outlaw and his bandits. They managed to kill 5 before they scattered off to come through another way. The soldiers and bandits were fighting to the death. The soldiers were winning until a mage got through and started to wreak havoc. Yngossen saw the position of the mage so he quickly ran towards him, but before he could get to him he was stopped by a very big looking guy, the big guy then pulled out a great axe and laughed, while he was laughing Yngossen also drew his great sword that he grabbed from the armory, it had an enormous length so as soon as he had a chance he would take it.

"You will die."

The big guy then started to swing his axe. He hit it so hard that it managed to get stuck in the ground. Yngossen then took his great sword and cut the big guys hands off. He then came from behind now that he was immobilized and stabbed him 3 times in the stomach, the man fell and died. He then proceeded to go to the mage and stab him in the back.

Yngossen went back downstairs to see that only guards remained. After looking around most guards just started crying because they realized that the bandits killed most of the village. But the captain cut their crying short.

"Men, I am sorry to say this but a scout I sent right before the battle has spotted over 50 soldiers before the attack. I only saw 30 soldiers come in."

They had 30 guards before the battle, now they only have 13 plus Yngossen. Over the next few hours the buried the dead and paid their respect. 3 of the guards committed suicide. 2 of them did not want to fight anymore.

After settling down they had a bit to eat then they went straight back to trying to repair the town, they managed to fix the walls but before they could fix anything else they heard this loud sound. They looked and it was a catapult.

"This your last chance! Leave and nobody else gets hurt!"

The captain responded with "NEVER!"

But the two soldiers who did not want to fight tried to walk outside and leave. As soon as they got out they got shot with an arrow in the heart. Now the other soldiers realized that had to stay and fight. The soldier grabbed their swords and armor and prepared for the final fight.

The Outlaw waited outside of the town for a bit and then readied the catapult and started to fire. The guards were confused after the boulder hit, the bandits found that as the best time to strike.

They ran in like rolling thunder and they were as vicious as wild dogs. The last archer managed to shoot two bandits before getting killed, they were heavily outnumbered but still each of them managed to kill a few before themselves dying. In the aftermath only Yngossen, a guard, 2 bandits, the Outlaw and the Captain was left. Yngossen was fighting one of the bandits and winning until another bandit came from behind and hit Yngossen in the head. He was about to kill him but a guard came out of nowhere and tackled him, he started to hit him very hard. He was about to kill him but before he could do that the other bandit stabbed him in the head. By that time Yngossen had got up and gotten his great sword again. He stabbed the first bandit, then cut the other bandits head off. Yngossen heard in the distance two swords clashing, he followed the sound and then saw the Outlaw with his sword drawn to the Captains body. He runs toward to help but he is too late, the Outlaw stabs the Captain.

"You monster!" Yngossen screams as he runs toward the Outlaw with his great sword ready.

He attacks the Outlaw with all of his strength, the Outlaw tried to block but it did not matter. The Outlaws sword breaks in half. Yngossen engulfed with rage starts attacking the Outlaw with all of his might. Two slashes to the torso and right before he delivers the killing blow the Outlaw trips him with his foot. Yngossen falls down on the ground and drops his sword, the Outlaw starts to beat Yngossen almost to death, and then he picks up the great sword then starts to laugh.

"You really thought you could win!?"

The Outlaw then raises his sword and when he is about to stab Yngossen the Captain comes out of nowhere and tackles the Outlaw. The Outlaw easily gets the upper hand on him and starts beating on the Captain. Yngossen got up and started to limp toward the Outlaw who was still beating the Captain. Yngossen grabs his great sword, and then attacks the Outlaw with it. His head falls off, Yngossen then falls to the ground. Yngossen and the Captain just lay there, waiting to die.

But then they hear this voice saying "check everywhere for survivors."

"I found two!"

"Okay have the mage heal them." After the mage healed both of them they explained the story to the guards who were sent to save them.

"The Outlaw is finally dead, huh?" asked the captain

"Yeah, I made sure to make his head part ways with his body."

"So where are you going to go now?"

"Somewhere peaceful. After Oblivion and then this I need to get out of here." Yngossen then got up and left the room, he proceeded to walk out of Helgen and then started his journey to the next town.


End file.
